Abruti !
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Il avait gagné. Il l'avait battu oui... Alors pourquoi était-il en proie au doute ? - - KagAo, Suite de Rivalité !


**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas on ne lit pas. **

Titre : Abruti !

PDV : Externe

Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (et vice-versa)

**Warning :** _suite de Rivalité, mieux vaut avoir lu l'OS avant mais je suppose que ça reste compréhensible sans._

Rating : M

Résumé : Il avait gagné. Il l'avait battu oui... Alors pourquoi était-il en proie au doute ?

Disclaimer : La manga Kuroko no Basket appartient à son auteur (un génie, avouons le) Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le scénario initial de Rivalité, celui de cet OS ainsi que ceux qui pourraient éventuellement faire suite sont tous de moi.

**Note** **: Comme beaucoup de lecteurs ont semblé apprécier Rivalité (et j'en suis à la fois fière et heureuse) et parce que ça me trottait dans la tête depuis l'écriture de Rivalité, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une suite. Plus de détails sur d'éventuels délires à la fin. **

**Note 2 : OS évidemment à situer après le match Seirin vs Touhou (je ne le décris pas, les épisodes et scans le font mieux que moi), à partir du salut final.**

**Note 3 : Mon Dieu ! J'avais commencé cet OS après avoir fini "Rivalité"... Et je viens juste de le finir. Je n'aime pas spécialement certains passages que j'ai eu**** beaucoup de mal à faire et que j'ai dû recommencer plusieurs fois pour obtenir quelque chose de potable. Donnez moi votre avis, SVP, parce que je ne suis sûre de rien. **

* * *

Il le regardait, l'air absent... Il avait perdu ? Vraiment perdu ? Depuis combien de temps n'étais-ce plus arrivé ? Le collège. Sa deuxième année de collège. Presque trois ans et demi qu'il n'avait plus perdu un match. Et déjà avant, les défaites étaient rares. Mais...Il avait réellement perdu ? Ou était-il en train de rêver qu'il avait trouvé un adversaire de valeur ? Il inspira avant de réprimer un sourire qui aurait paru assez déplacé, voire stupide. Il était difficile quand même : il voulait un adversaire capable de lui résister, contre qui il pourrait donner le meilleur de lui-même. Quelqu'un capable de le battre donc. Mais il voulait gagner. Il voulait un adversaire assez fort pour lui faire face mais pas pour le battre ? Hé hé, c'était sans doute trop en demander au destin. Cela dit, Kagami n'était pas plus fort que lui, il n'admettrait pas cela ! JAMAIS ! Il acceptait déjà sa défaite, mieux valait aller doucement. Il refusait même de considérer son amant comme son égal en basket. Il n'était pas encore aussi fort que lui. Cela dit, une voix dans sa tête lui disait (lui criait, en fait) qu'un jour, la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu serait plus brillante que la sienne. Il lança un regard mauvais à la voix qu'il s'empressa de dégager d'un coup de pied bien senti avant de rétorquer qu'il deviendrait assez fort pour que Taiga ne le dépasse pas.

_ Pourquoi tu fais comme si tout était terminé ?

Il releva la tête pour faire face au regard presque boudeur du rouge.

_Ça ne fait que commencer. On jouera à nouveau. Je te défierais.

Alors comme ça, il se croyait assez doué pour LE défier. Lui ? Il en aurait presque ri. Cela dit, il fallait reconnaître que son adversaire était bon.

_ La ferme, crétin... marmonna le métis avec un sourire.

_ Aomine-kun...

La voix de Tetsu... Il se rappelait maintenant. Il lui avait dit des choses pas franchement glorieuses...Voire même horrible. Il en avait même pleuré... Grah, quel con. Le seul qu'il aurait pu considérer comme son ami à part Satsuki... Il s'en voulait...Un peu...Bah, connaissant le plus petit, il lui avait déjà pardonné. Il ne lui en avait sans doute jamais voulu. C'était à lui-même qu'il avait fait tous les reproches. Pour n'avoir pas été assez fort pour le battre.

_ T'as gagné...Tetsu. murmura-t-il.

Après tout son basket l'avait battu...Non, leur basket. Il n'était pas seul, et c'est ce qui avait fait toute la différence. Le basket par équipe...C'est ce que lui avait dit son ancienne ombre, cette fois là, quand il avait voulu savoir pourquoi il avait choisi Kagami... Une équipe, une vraie. Avec des joueurs qui se soutiennent, se serrent les coudes, se partagent le mérite des victoires ou le blâme des défaites. Pas quelque chose pour lui, assurément. Mais peut-être pas quelque chose de mauvais et d'inutile en soi. Il avait toujours cru, et il croyait encore, que les capacités et le jeu individuels étaient la meilleur façon de gagner au basket. Mais peut-être que ce style n'était pas fait pour tout le monde.

_ Je peux te demander une faveur ?

Le passeur tendit son poing devant son regard étonné.

_ Tu n'as toujours pas tapé dans mon poing.

_ Quoi ?

Il le fixa, ahuri. Il plaisantait ? Il pensait encore à ça ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Ce n'était plus important !

_Tout le monde s'en fout !

_ Non ! Essaie de te mettre à ma place.

_ Très bien. se résigna-t-il avant de poser une condition nécessaire à leur geste :

_ Mais c'est la dernière fois. La prochaine fois, je gagnerais.

_ D'accord !

Il voyait bien un léger sourire flotter sur son visage ? Tch, sacré Tetsu ! Cependant, son regard se reporta sur son petit-ami...qui le fuyait du regard. Arès un discours comme celui qu'il lui avait tenu, il l'évitait ? Il était con naturellement ou bien prenait-il des cours ? Si tel était le cas, il avait un bon prof.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Allongé, le visage tourné vers le ciel nocturne il réfléchissait quand une voix vint troubler ses réflexions.

_ Je te trouve enfin ! Ne pars pas comme ça tout seul ! Allez, retournons auprès du reste de l'équipe.

Il ignora royalement sa colocataire et son monologue... Parvenant à la conclusion de ses délibérations mentales, il profita de la présence de la rose pour lui demander :

_ Satsuki, t'es libre demain ?

Elle sursauta. QUOI ?! Il lui faisait quoi là ? Il lui proposait un rencard ?

_ Quoi ? Euh...Oui... répondit la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

_ Tu viendrais faire du shopping avec moi ?

Nouveau choc... D'habitude, la conversation se faisait dans l'autre sens. Et elle le forçait à l'accompagner à grand renfort de menaces ("je me trouverais un autre coloc. Quelqu'un qui m'accompagnera faire les magasins, qui fera la moitié des corvées, son propre repassage et qui paiera sa part de loyer dans les temps au lieu de me rembourser au milieu du mois parce qu'il est, je cite, toujours fauché !").

_ Quoi ? Si tu veux...D'où te viens cette idée ?

C'est vrai, même (surtout) pendant les fêtes, il refusait.

_ Je veux de nouvelles chaussures de basket...Haaa...J'ai envie de m'entraîner !

Quoi ? Aomine ? S'entraîner ! Un sourire fleurit sur son visage ! C'était inespéré. Vraiment...Tetsu-kun avait tenu sa promesse, son meilleur ami voulait s'entraîner et Kagami-kun...Tiens, c'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés tous les deux depuis la fin du match vingt minutes plus tôt. Bah, après tout le dunker devait se réjouir avec le reste de l'équipe de Seirin et préparer leur prochain match, rien d'étonnant.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Peu après que Furihata les ait découverts endormis dans les vestiaires puis réveillés, ils étaient tous allé chez Kagami pour préparer leur match et manger... Repas qui s'était vite transformé en tentative de meurtre (Riko soutenait que c'était involontaire. Les autres en doutaient). Et alors qu'ils allaient s'en aller, Alex avait débarqué, à moitié nue et encore endormie, histoire de relancer l'ambiance qui s'était (enfin calmée). Kagami crut qu'il ne serait jamais seul...Et au fond, il n'avait pas tort : Alexandra avait décidé de s'incruster chez lui le temps de son séjour :

_ Pourquoi je paierais une chambre d'hôtel alors que mon adorable petit élève peut me loger à l'oeil ? En plus ta cuisine est boen meilleure que celle des hôtels miteux qui entrent dans mon budget.

Il avait grogné, ignorant s'il devait le prendre comme une insulte ou comme un compliment. De toute façon, il s'en foutait, qu'elle reste. Avec un peu de chance, sa folle de professeure allait pouvoir lui changer les idées... Quoique...

_ Taiga...Pourquoi tu fixe ton téléphone depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Gn...Pour rien.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer qu'il hésitait à appeler son mec en priant pour que celui-ci le fasse (tout en le sachant trop fier pour faire un quelconque premier pas). Grave erreur. La blonde se pencha sur son épaule et lui arracha le téléphone des mains, regardant l'écran lumineux sur lequel s'affichait les données du contact :

_ "Daiki"...Ta copine ?

_ Si on veut. Rend moi mon téléphone.

_ Mais Daiki est un prénom de garçon...Donc, ton copain ?! s'écria-t-elle.

_ Arrête de gueuler et rend moi mon...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de l'appareil. La jeune femme fixa l'écran une seconde avant d'arborer un air malicieux.

_ Alex no ! Don't do this ! hurla-t-il en anglais, histoire que l'interlocuteur ne comprenne pas.

_ Allo ?

_ Shit ! ALEX ! If you don't give me back my phone, I swear that I'll kill you ! (Si tu ne me rends pas mon téléphone, je te jure que je te tue !).

_ Shut up, Taiga, I'm talking to your lover ! (Tais toi, Taiga, je parle à ton amoureux) répondit-elle dans un rire.

*Euh...Qui est à l'appareil ?*

_ Je suis Alex. Enchantée !

*Ah, d'accord, je ne vous avais pas reconnue*

_ Alex ! Leave me talk to him ! Please ! (Alex ! Laisse moi lui parler ! S'il te plaît !)

_ Pas de souci.

*Je pourrais parler à Kagami-kun?* L'interlocuteur, d'un calme inégalable, semblait avoir quelque chose d'urgent à demander.

Pendant ce temps, le dunker, rouge de colère, bouillait, insultant et menaçant son ancienne prof

_ Oh, Taiga, don't get upset ! Your phone ! (Oh, Taiga, ne t'énerve pas ! Ton téléphone !) lâcha-t-elle en lui tendant le combiné.

A peine eut-il récupéré son bien qu'il s'enfuit sur le balcon, répondant enfin :

_ D-Daiki... Désolé je...

*Désolé, je ne suis pas Aomine-kun. Mais c'est de lui dont je voulais te parler. Allo ? Kagami-kun ?* demanda Kuroko au bout du fil.

_ ALEEEX ! ragea l'adolescent, furieux de s'être fait avoir.

_ Oui ? demanda la blonde en passant la tête par l'ouverture.

Elle fixa un court instant l'air furieux du plus jeune avant de lancer, grand sourire à l'appui :

_ Pfiou, je vais me coucher, ça m'a fatigué tout ça !

_ Grrr... Désolé Kuroko, tu voulais me parler ?

*Oui... Je voulais savoir si tu comptais appeler Aomine-kun.*

_ Euh...Je sais pas. J'suis un peu fatigué, je verrais demain. Pourquoi ?

*Il est juste à cô...Aïe. Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Oui, je vais lui dire ça.* visiblement, le passeur discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre sans même prendre la peine de décoller le combiné de son oreille. *C'était pour vérifier* finit-il.

_ Euh... A qui tu parlais ?

*A Numéro 2* le rouge grimaça devant le mensonge absolument pas crédible.

*Bonne nuit, Kagami-kun*

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

_Oï, Tetsu ! T'as failli me vendre !

_ Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es venu chez moi si tard ?!

_ Je voulais que t'appelles l'autre crétin.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est comme ça, poses pas de questions !

Aomine s'éloignait mais son ancienne ombre le retint en déclarant :

_ Tu attends qu'il fasse le premier pas ?

_ Tch...

Ce gars avait toujours été trop perspicace. C'en devenait de plus en plus agaçant avec le temps. C'est pour cela qu'il n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que le petit joueur connaissait déjà la réponse.

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Le lendemain, il attendit le coup de fil promis à Tetsu la veille. Pendant toute la séance shopping avec sa colocataire (qu'il parvint finalement à semer au prix d'innombrables tentatives avortées), il garda ses mains dans les poches, se tenant prêt à décrocher. Mais rien. Il était en train de se féliciter (d'avoir échapper à Satuski) et de se maudire (pour attendre impatiemment un foutu coup de fil, comme une pré-ado avec son premier mec) quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous convenu avec Kuroko.

_ Pourquoi tu m'appelles d'un coup, Tetsu ? demanda hypocritement le bleu qui lui, ne se gênait pas pour débarquer à 22h passées chez les gens sans leur d'onner d'explication.

_ Tu n'étais pas avec Momoi ?

_ Hein ? J'ai pensé qu'elle serait chiante alors je l'ai semée. Attends, comment sais-tu qu'on était ensembles ?

_ "Dai-chan m'a invité à sortir. J'ai hâte d'y être :D" C'est le message qu'elle m'a envoyé hier.

_ Je ne l'ai pas invitée ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette idiote ?

_ Je vais être direct, Aomine-kun, s'il te plaît, apprends-moi à tirer.

_ Hein ?

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Pour un peu, il en aurait embrassé son entraîneuse. Mais dans le souci de ne pas raviver ses mauvaises habitudes, il s'en abstint. Elle lui avait donné deux choses en une : l'occasion de s'améliorer en vue du match contre son frère...ancien frère..., et une excuse parfaite pour résister à la tentation d'appeler son petit-ami.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir par rapport à ce dernier. Il l'avait battu, balayant ses convictions d'être invincible (d'un autre côté, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, des mois qu'il lui disait qu'il le vaincrait !) et le sortant du tournoi au premier tour. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il était heureux d'avoir gagné, mais... Il appréhendait les retrouvailles. Aussi, il avait décidé d'attendre que le bleu l'appelle. Histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses réflexion par une masse orange qui lui arrivait droit dessus.

_ Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas de me lancer le ballon sur la tête ? Ca fait mal !

_ Tu n'as qu'à rester concentré !

Effectivement... Plus il y réfléchissait... L'impossibilité de se concentrer, son niveau au basket qui chutait lamentablement, ses pensées obnubilées...Il avait comme un goût de déjà vu. Tch, il espérait qu'au moins cette fois, ils n'auraient pas besoin de Kuroko et de ses plans étranges pour arranger la situation. Il frissonna. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à ça, il en avait des sueurs froides... Ils l'avaient vraiment fait dans le local du gymnase ? Alors que n'importe qui pouvait passer ? Et que d'ailleurs, le turquoise ne s'était pas gêné pour leur faire remarquer qu'il était venu pendant qu'ils...prenaient du bon temps ?! Il n'y croyait toujours pas (ou plutôt, il refusait d'y croire).

_ Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Oui, oui. C'est bon !

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Perdu dans ses pensées, il tentait vainement d'apprendre à son ancien coéquipier à faire entrer le ballon dans le cerceau. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pleinement sur sa tâche, obnubilé par...

_ Tu sais, Kagami-kun n'appellera pas en premier.

_ Que...Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?! grogna Aomine en détournant la tête, un très léger rougissement trahissant sa gêne d'avoir été découvert.

_ Je crois qu'il doit redouter que tu lui en veuilles de t'avoir battu. Le connaissant, il attend d'être sûr que tu veux toujours continuer à le voir. Il est gêné...

_ Au moins il aurait une réaction plus rationnelle que la tienne ! Sérieux, Tetsu, ça se fait pas de battre quelqu'un et de venir lui demander de l'aide ensuite.

Tch. Abruti ! Il n'y avait plutôt pas intérêt à ce que son ancienne ombre ait raison ! Sans quoi ce crétin allait l'entendre crier. Et pas de la même façon que d'habitude !

**~Kuroko no Basket~**

Allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond sans le voir, Kagami réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus. Plutôt mourir que de l'admettre mais Aomine lui manquait. Et ça le gonflait. Mis à part le fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait l'appeler ou non, il ne comprenait pas ce vide qui le prenait aux tripes. Pourquoi le métis lui manquait autant ? Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Alors pourquoi avait-il autant envie de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de... STOP ! Il secoua la tête et se redressa. Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur de le contacter ? Après tout, ils avaient déjà dit que le basket et leur relation étaient deux choses différentes. Alors pourquoi, merde ? Tout son corps se raidit. Il avait peur que l'autre ait changé d'avis, qu'il ne veuille plus de lui, qu'il le rejette. Parce qu'après tout, il l'avait battu, il avait gagné le match et maintenant, il savait qu'il n'oserait pas le regarder dans les yeux et ça le faisait se sentir incroyablement stupide. Et puis, à la base, ils n'étaient ensemble que pour le sexe... Ce n'est que très récemment qu'ils avaient décidé de...changer de cap. Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait faire quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Son téléphone à la main, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, histoire de se donner du courage. En sortant de la chambre, il entendit vaguement Alex parler avec quelqu'un dans l'entrée.

_ Oh... Je vois, c'est donc toi !

_ Euh...Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? ET POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES A MOITIE A POIL !

Il sourit, le tête que devait faire son petit-ami en voyant sa... SON PETIT AMI ?! Cette voix ! Daiki ! MERDE !

Il lâcha son portable et se rua vers les deux autres. En arrivant, il vit la blonde vêtue d'une culotte et du T-shirt trop grand qu'elle lui avait emprunté le temps de faire du shopping (dans sa folie, elle n'avait emporté que le strict minimum de vêtement, ayant décidé d'acheter le reste au Japon. Pour faire du tourisme qu'elle avait dit). Et face à elle, le bleu, l'air enragé et peu paumé dont le regard oscillait dangereusement entre son entraîneuse et lui. Il déglutit, il allait aussi falloir expliquer ça. Et merde ! Il soupira et s'approcha :

_D-Daiki...

_ Je le savais ! C'est lui hein !

_ Ouais... Tu pourrais nous laisser ?

_ Je peux pas sortir habillée comme ça, Taiga.

_ T'as qu'à mettre mes fringues et en profiter pour t'en acheter ! ET JE T'AI DEJA DIT D'ARRÊTER DE TE BALADER COMME CA CHEZ MOI ! Tch...

A propos de ce qu'il lui avait interdit de faire...

_ En parlant de tes sales manies tu... Tu l'as pas embrassé !?

_ Hein ? Non, c'est ton mec !

Il respira un grand coup. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, l'idée de sa prof embrassant le scoreur l'avait brusquement énervé. Une pointe de jalousie insidieuse qui s'était infiltrée en lui et qui avait du mal à le lâcher.

Il releva la tête sans parvenir à croiser le regard d'Aomine. Il avait peur. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il avait l'air furieux.

_ Bon, je vais m'habiller, vous avez l'air d'avoir des choses à vous dire.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Faisant preuve de bonne volonté, elle s'habilla (les affaires trop grandes de son élève lui donnaient un air un peu ridicule mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment) et s'éclipsa en lançant un "Je rentre dans deux heures, soyez pas trop longs tous les deux" suggestif. Une fois l'Américaine partie, le dunker se relâcha un peu. Il conduisit son invité jusqu'à la cuisine, évitant toujours ses yeux, et s'affaira près de la plaque chauffante.

_ Tu...Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Pourquoi t'as pas donné signe de vie depuis deux jours ?

_ Toi non plus t'as rien fait je te signale !

Silence.

_ J'étais très occupé. mentit Kagami.

_ Trop pour envoyer un foutu texto ? Et puis c'est qui cette blonde canon qui se trimbale en sous-vêtements dans ton appart ?

_ Ah...C'est Alex... C'est elle qui m'a appris le basket et c'est elle que je suis allé voir aux Etats-Unis. Elle est venue pour voir le match de demain contre Yousen... A cause de Tatsuya, on était ensemble quand on a apprit à jouer.

_ Le gars qui traîne toujours avec Murasakibara ?

_ Ouais.

_ Ca m'explique pas pourquoi elle était dans cette tenue. répliqua l'as de Touhou, visiblement agacé.

_ T'es jaloux ? T'as pas arrêté de la mater !

_ Jaloux ? Non, pas du tout. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai trouvé une nana en petite culotte chez mon... Enfin chez toi.

_ Tch... Elle est un peu...spéciale. Tu comprendras vite.

Ils se turent, le rouge déposant sur la table deux assiettes. Ils mangèrent en silence, Aomine fixant l'autre qui évitait soigneusement de relever la tête.

_ Pourquoi t'as pas appelé ?

_ Et toi ? éluda-t-il.

_ J'attendais que tu le fasse. Puis Tetsu m'a dit que t'avais la trouille et que tu le ferais pas alors j'ai décidé de venir vérifier.

Maudit Kuroko !

_ Donc, j'insiste : pourquoi t'as pas appelé ? Ou juste envoyé un message puisque t'étais si occupé.

_ Je sais pas...Je... T'es sûr que tu veux...continuer ? Je veux dire nous deux...

Daiki se raidit, n'osant plus bouger. Sans qu'il comprenne bien, il sentait la peur monter.

_ Parce que... Comme je... Enfin le match... J'avais peur que tu change d'avis du coup... Et hum... Que tu m'en veuilles et...

_ Abruti ! Tu m'as fait flipper ! s'écria le métis, à la fois soulagé et hors de lui.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ Oublies.

_...

_...

_ Rah... Si j'avais gagné, t'aurais voulu arrêter ?

_ Hein ? Non, bien sûr.

_ Alors pourquoi je le voudrais moi ? Je vais t'expliquer un truc, crétin, le basket et nous deux, c'est deux choses distinctes. Certes, ça m'a fait chier de perdre, j'ai eu la rage, j'en ai pas dormi pendant une nuit et après ? Tu croyais quoi ?

_ Je sais pas trop, je...j'avais peur de ta réaction...

De plus en plus irrité, Aomine se leva, engueulant toujours son petit-ami.

_ T'es vraiment un imbécile. On avait pourtant bien dit clairement qu'on ne mélangeait pas let basket et le reste !

_ Je sais mais... Je voulais être sûr... Désolé...

Il se rassit. Il fixa Taiga jusqu'à ce que celui-ci croise enfin son regard d'un air timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Du soulagement. Il avait eu peur à ce point ? C'en était d'autant plus vexant. C'est pourquoi il lâcha avec un soupir :

_ Après tout ce qu'il a fallu pour qu'on en arrive là, tu pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais te larguer ?

_ C'est justement parce qu'on a eu tant de mal à en arriver là que ça m'a fait peur. grogna le rouge.

_ Alors expliques moi ! s'écria le bleu, visiblement agacé.

_ T'as toujours crié à tout le monde que t'étais hétéro, que t'aimais les grosses poitrines et tout un tas d'autres choses débiles... Et tu finis avec un mec alors je me sens en droit de douter. s'énerva Kagami, haussant progressivement le ton.

_ Eh bah dis toi que si je finis avec un mec malgré tout ça, c'est que je dois vraiment l'aimer !

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Répètes ? dit finalement le dunker, clairement calmé.

_ Répéter quoi ?! rétorqua l'autre, toujours contrarié.

_ Ce que tu viens de dire...

Ce qu'il venait de dire ? Et qu'avait-il donc dit de si incroyable pour que l'autre blêmisse avant de devenir plus rouge que ses cheveux ? L'irritation lui était monté à la tête et il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire exactement pour obtenir un tel effet. En y réfléchissant, il sentait effectivement qu'il avait (encore) sorti une énormité. Hum... grosses poitrines, hétéro, finir avec un mec,...aimer. A peine ce mot eut-il effleuré son esprit qu'il s'empourpra à son tour. Il y avait à peine deux semaines, il pensait uniquement à baiser avec lui...Et maintenant, sous prétexte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu de quelques jours, il en venait aux grandes déclarations ? Ce simple fait avait tendance à le gonfler, mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment...C'est que malgré tout, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit.

_ Pourquoi répéter, t'as très bien entendu. grogna Aomine en détournant le regard.

_ Tu...T'étais sincère ?

POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pose cette question ? C'était embarrassant. Et d'abord, pourquoi était-ce si gênant ? Parce qu'il l'avait été, sincère ? Ou parce qu'il avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

_ J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir. finit-il par grommeler.

_ Ah... Je vois. murmura Taiga dans une vaine tentative pour masquer sa déception.

Il le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Sa réponse avait eu l'air de véritablement l'attrister. Aussi après avoir détourné une nouvelle fois le regard, il bougonna :

_ Tu sais que t'es chiant avec ta tronche de six pieds de long ? Pourquoi je l'aurais dit si c'était faux ? C'est pas parce que j'ai dit ça comme ça que je le pensais pas. Au contraire, si c'est sorti sans que j'y ai réfléchi, c'est que ce doit être vrai... Non ?

Un rapide coup d'oeil lui confirma ce qu'il subodorait : ce type était vraiment un gosse ! Après avoir eu l'air aussi incroyablement découragé, il arborait une expression de bonheur total. Digne d'un môme de primaire. Et le plus gavant, c'est qu'il trouvait cette tête absolument irrésistible.

_ Range ton foutu sourire, crétin, sinon, je te prend ici et maintenant.

Ils se regardèrent un court moment avant que le rouge ne commence d'une voix empreinte de désir:

_ Hum c'est tentant mais...

_ Tu me cherches !

Et sans attendre il se leva et contourna la table pour venir embrasser son amant qui se débattit avant de le repousser plus franchement quand il commença à mordiller son cou.

_ Attends, Daiki. Tu m'as pas laissé finir. C'est tentant mais je ne peux pas, demain j'ai un match important et je doute que mes coéquipiers soient ravis si j'arrive crevé ou en mauvais état.

Le bleu se stoppa net et s'écarta, le fixant d'un air indigné :

_ Mais tu as un match par jour ! Tu veux dire que tu vas refuser de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à la fin du tournoi ? M'obliges pas à encourager Murasakibara !

Kagami sourit avant de faire remarquer à l'autre, ironique :

_ Au mieux, le tournoi est fini dans trois jours ! C'est pas la mer à boire ! Et puis encourages le si tu veux, ça ne changera rien du tout : Seirin gagnera quand même !

_ Trois jours, c'est trop long ! D'autant plus qu'avec le temps que t'as perdu à te poser des questions, ça fera une semaine !

_ C'est surprenant comme tu deviens bon en calcul dès lors qu'il s'agit de sexe.

_ Changes pas de sujet, Bakagmi !

S'ensuivit une joute verbale des plus...évoluées. Qui se solda par un baiser passionné au beau milieu de la cuisine.

_ Hum... Y aurait bien un moyen mais... susurra le rouge d'une voix lascive.

_ Vas-y...

Le métis eut un mauvais pressentiment...qui se confirma quand il sentit une main glisser jusqu'à ses fesses tandis qu'un doigt effleurait langoureusement son intimité.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est ça ta condition ?! s'exclama-t-il, outré, avant de reprendre, visiblement indigné :

_ C'est un coup monté, c'est du chantage, c'est...

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par une langue joueuse qui se glissa perfidement jusqu'à sa jumelle.

_ Alors, tu décides quoi, Da-i-ki... ?

_ Va te faire foutre.

_ Avec grand plaisir. se moqua le dunker, accentuant la pression de sa main.

Le bleu sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis, avec un grognement agacé, tira son amant jusqu'à la chambre et le jeta sur le lit.

_ Ok, mais tu me laisse faire, c'est clair ?!

L'autre hocha la tête avec un air gourmand.

Prenant un air carnassier, Aomine retira brusquement le T-shirt devenu encombrant et s'amusa à retracer avec une lenteur démesurée les contours de l'oreille, puis de la mâchoire, du cou de sa victime qui soupirait sans retenue. Doucement, il descendit jusqu'au torse, laissant sa langue effleurer légèrement la peau pâle, l'attisant peu à peu. Il fit de même avec les tétons durcis de son petit-ami qu'il prit grand soin de frôler jusqu'à entendre un petit gémissement frustré. Se délectant de ce son réjouissant qui lui servirait de vengeance, il reprit sa descente, défaisant le pantalon qu'il fit glisser, jouant avec le nombril puis allant taquiner l'intérieur des cuisses de son partenaire. Il prit un malin plaisir à masser la bosse qui déformait le tissu du boxer qu'il finit par retirer, lui même trop pressé à présent pour continuer sa délicieuse torture. Sans plus attendre, il prit le membre gonflé en bouche, infligeant de longs va-et-viens qui firent se tordre le rouge sous lui. Quand il sentit son érection pulser de façon de plus en plus pressante, il se redressa, surplombant l'autre de toute sa hauteur. Sans le quitter des yeux, il tendit la main vers la commode près du lit, là où il savait qu'était rangé le lubrifiant. Prenant grand soin de rendre ses gestes les plus érotiques possibles, il en enduit sa main et vint étaler le produit sur le sexe dressé de Kagami qui gémit langoureusement sans le quitter du regard. De son autre main, le scoreur se prépara du mieux qu'il put. Quand il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il s'approcha de la verge tendue de son amant et les yeux ancrés dans les siens s'empala lentement dessus. Il grogna et resta quelques instants immobile avant de bouger doucement. Il découvrit bien vite que cette position lui conférait un avantage certain. Le visage déformé de plaisir et désir de Taiga était encore plus excitant sous cet angle. Accélérant le mouvement assez rapidement, il comprit aussi que de cette façon, il maîtrisait la situation ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il fut secoué par le plaisir quand, s'enfonçant d'un coup plus appuyé que les autres, il sentit le membre en lui toucher la petite boule de nerfs qui lui faisait quitter terre. Il s'appliqua dès lors à aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort dans une symphonie de gémissement et de cris plus lascifs les uns que les autres.

Le rouge quand à lui dut reconnaître que son amant avait parfois d'excellente initiatives. Il avait une vue inimitable sur son anatomie et son visage tordu de plaisir au dessus de lui. Vision qui avait le don d'accroître son trouble. Ne retenant pas ses soupirs et autres plaintes, il ne put résister quand il vit son partenaire se cambrer dans un grand cri. Bougeant lui aussi pour accentuer le va et viens, il laissa ses mains aller caresser le torse mat, puis les tétons du bleu. quand il entendit, au milieu des cris un gémissement ressemblant étrangement à son prénom, il ne put empêcher sa main de descendre masturber le sexe du scoreur.

La sensation de la main qui appliquait un mouvement en cadence avec ceux que lui même effectuait sur le bassin du rouge fit perdre pied à Aomine qui se répandit dans la main de son petit-ami en essayant vainement d'étouffer son cri. Il fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour que ce dernier le suive dans un râle de plaisir.

L'as de Touhou se laissa tomber aux côtés de l'autre, haletant, l'esprit encore brumeux. Il s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps :

Alexandra se promenait dans les rues de Tokyo. Elle profita de sa sortie pour acheter quelques fringues, pour boire un café, manger des sushis... Elle passa aussi beaucoup de temps à scruter les différentes horloges avant de décider qu'elle avait laissé assez de temps aux deux adolescents. Elle frappa avant d'entrer, simple mesure de précaution. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle haussa les épaule et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle se déchaussa, crut entendre un bruit au fond du couloir, posa son manteau, avança vers le salon, entendit ledit bruit de façon plus claire, identifiant ainsi un gémissement puis se rendit à la cuisine où elle trouva les restes d'un repas. Elle soupira. Elle s'avança dans le couloir sombre, comprenant parfaitement d'où venait la symphonie de plaintes obscènes et s'aperçut avec amusement que dans leur hâte les deux garçons n'avaient pas fermé la porte laissée entrouverte. Avec malice, elle décida de faire quelques photos souvenirs avec son téléphone. Ceci fait, elle brancha ses écouteurs et poussa le volume au maximum dans le but évident de ne plus entendre ces bruits indécents.

* * *

Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. En grommelant, Aomine tendit la main vers la source du bruit qui se trouvait être le portable de son amant. Sans demander son accord, il ouvrit le message. Un MMS... Il enclencha le téléchargement de l'image quand il vit l'expéditeur, il était curieux de savoir quel genre d'image la prétendue Coach de Kagami pouvait lui envoyer. Quand il le découvrit, sa réaction fut hilarante.

_ AAAAH ! TAIGA ! TAIGA, MERDE, REVEILLES TOI !

_Hum...Ahomine, quoi ? J'ai encore une demi heure de sommeil...grommela le rouge en avisant l'heure.

_ BORDEL MAIS DEBOUT !

Devant l'affolement flagrant de l'autre, il finit par se redresser, l'air endormi.

_ Quoi ? C'est si grave ?

_ Regardes... lâcha simplement le métis en lui tendant le téléphone d'une main fébrile.

Le rouge jeta un coup d'oeil blasé aux photos...Avant de se rendre compte...

_ALEEEEEEEX !

Il entendit un éclat de rire suivit d'un claquement de porte. La lâche, elle avait prit la fuite !

* * *

**Mot D'Auteure :** Comme je le disais au début, j'ai honte d'avoir mis autant de temps, surtout que je n'aime pas _tout _l'OS. En plus, Aomine est... Bref, je vais pas répéter ça à chaque fois.

Pour la fin avec Alex, c'était un pur délire... Je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez, si ça se trouve vous aimez pas du tout !

Aussi, j'en ai parlé plus haut, je pensais faire une suite (vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour celle là... -.-") mais dans un genre assez différent, plus axé sur l'humour que le sérieux (exemple : Kagami qui découvre Aomine sur un site porno ou ce genre de truc) pas forcé ratée M. Une suite d'OS et/ou drabbles qui pourraient être lus séparément, ce genre de choses. Enfin après, quand je parle d'humour, ce serait pas tout, parce que j'ai certaines idée assez... bizarres. Bref, donnez moi votre avis. En tout cas, ce serait encore sous un autre titre encore indéfini. (Pourquoi pas : Hauts en Couleurs ou une autre connerie du genre ? Là aussi, vos idées sont bienvenues) !

Bref, j'arrêtes de parler, place aux reviews (pleeeeaaaaseeee)^^

_**REVIEWS : **_

**Gest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plut. Quand à la suite je verrais mais si suite il y a, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite je pense. 


End file.
